


The Spider's Bride

by bucciaratissun



Series: Monster husbands [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Driders, F/M, Forced Marriage, Obsession, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratissun/pseuds/bucciaratissun
Summary: Whoever your stepmother sold you to, he wasn’t as honorable as she claimed.Please consider the tags before reading.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Monster husbands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071155
Comments: 31
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

“From now on you have to go alone. We’re not allowed to come any further.” Your stepmother said and stopped, your stepsisters looking at her with visible discomfort on their faces.

“But we have to ensure her betrothed is waiting for her and pass him her trousseau. This is the tradit-”

“He’s not from these lands and cares little for our traditions.” She quickly cut one of her daughters off and motioned them to give a few bags they were carrying back to you. “The only thing you have to do is follow the path and you will be alright, girl. Stop being so scared, I’m not sending you to meet your death. Suit yourself, dear Lord! You are going to be married to an honorable man, be grateful I’ve arranged it for you!”

Funny. If he was truly as honorable as she said, she’d let one of her girls marry him instead. Judging by the place he asked you to come meet him, he was some filthy necromancer or a dark mage in hiding. Regardless of that, he had definitely paid good money for you if your stepmother was willing to let go of the one who was doing most of the housework.

Whatever. Since the death of your father, you hadn’t been expecting your miserable life to get any better. She’d force you to marry some revolting man sooner or later, nevertheless.

“Goodbye, sisters.” You whispered to them, throwing your rough work-weary hands around their skinny shoulders and kissing their cheeks. “May the Lord be with you.”

“May the Lord be with you.” They repeated quietly, and you saw their eyes were glistening with tears in the darkness of the cave. They were clinging to you like little kids to their mother, and you smiled. Despite being born to this vulture, your sisters were kind-hearted. They were the only ones to bring you joy in the darkest of days.

“Goodbye, mother.”

She turned away from you silently and headed back without acknowledging your words. One of her daughters hissed at her with disdain before she looked back and sent the girl a grim look, pointing to the entrance where the light was piercing through the darkness.

“Move. I don’t have all day.”

Watching the guilty expression appearing on their faces, you patted both of the girls on the back and silently ushered them to go. They weren’t the ones to blame for what had happened to you, and they couldn’t do much. No one could.

As all three disappeared from your view, you bit down on your lower lip and gathered your pathetic belongings. You didn’t have anything valuable since even the dresses your mother wore were burnt once that woman entered the house of your father. Sometimes you were thinking whether anything would be different if he stayed alive, but you weren’t sure of that. Maybe it was better without him, the man who had seen his new wife destroying the one and only portrait of your mother, but doing nothing at all to stop her. Maybe it was better you left the house where you were constantly reminded of how miserable and rotten you were, a girl she hated with all her heart.

Rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand to stop yourself from crying, you moved forward, going deeper into the dungeon or whatever this cold unfriendly place was, the medallion your betrothed given you hanging on your chest. Was it his face you saw inside? It would be surprising if he was as handsome as on the picture. Tired, a bit broken, maybe, and somewhat gloomy, but handsome. Or did your stepmother steal this medallion from someone else, some true soldier she claimed your betrothed to be? Was your fiancee ugly, then? Old? Unhealthy? There was only one way to find out.

The more you walked, the heavier the bags with trousseau became in your hands. At one point you thought to just leave them there, but then you sighed and continued carrying them further. Instead of paying a dowry, your stepmother sold you to your betrothed. He could get mad if you didn’t bring him even your trousseau.

It was getting colder, and you stopped for a minute to wrap you woolen shawl around your shoulders, dropping the bags to the ground. Your little journey took you much longer than you expected, and you hoped your fiancee hadn’t already been waiting for you. He would be enraged, for sure. Hopefully, you still had a little time.

Bending over to pick up your bags, you suddenly froze on the spot. You heard some odd noises coming from somewhere ahead of you and then raised your head. The burning torches lighting the cave were… shaking?

You jumped to your feet. The noise was becoming louder. You couldn’t quite describe it - it felt like indistinct whispers, but very rough, inhuman. The ground trembled beneath your feet as you felt fear rising deep within your chest, leaving you cold. What was that? What was that sound? What creature was whispering… no, tapping… pounding the ground with something…

You left the bags where they were and turned back. It was not the whisper. It was the sound of an enournously huge insect creeping closer to you.

Bats out of hell moved slower than you when you ran towards the exit, barely containing your screams. Was that a giant centipede? A beetle? Something worse than that? You had no desire to figure it out.

You knew this was a bad idea from the start. Your stepmother had never cared for your wellbeing, so it wasn’t surprising she truly sent you to your death. Was your fiancee a necromancer who preferred dead women over the living ones? Maybe so.

You fell down to the ground with a loud scream and sobbed, forcing yourself to get up and look at your blooded knee. Pain shot through it once you tried to move, and you bit your tongue. It was even harder to walk now, but you weren’t staying there to let whatever creature come and devour your flesh. Gathering yourself, you clenched your teeth and kept running, albeit slower, to the exit of the cave. If you died trying, so be it.

“Please, don’t run from me!” Someone said in a desperate voice from behind, yet the only sound you had heard was the one of dozens of steps against the ground. Many metal legs scratched the stone beneath them, making you shudder and cry.

Whatever that creature were, it would be the death of you.

And so you ran and ran until you couldn’t feel your legs, but the monster was too close to let you escape. When you fell down the second time on the same knee, undeniably breaking it, you screamed from pain and tried to crawl away still, watching in utter horror how the shadow emerged from the darkness behind you, it’s features inhuman, monstrous, revolting. Watching the claws on its eight long legs enveloped in metal glowing in the dark, you yelled at the top of your voice, raising your eyes to the black spider’s segmented body.

As you kept looking up, you saw that a horrifying creature wasn’t just a gigantic spider. Half of him belonged to a man. Although below the waistline he had that abominable black body, his torso, chest, arms and head were human.

You screamed until your lungs were burning when you saw the face of a man you first had discovered on a little painting inside the medallion. It was your betrothed. Your stepmother had sold you to the arachnid.

Before he advanced further, the light went out, and you were drowning in the dark, finally loosing your consciousness.

____________

There was a distant sound of someone’s singing somewhere outside of the house. You could mistake it for Aleana’s voice, but hers was lower than this one, melodic, almost magical. This charming singing could put sirens to shame.

You slowly opened your eyes, looking at the high ceiling through the silver threads of the canopy above you. It was odd. Even before your father married for the second time you had never had a canopy bed, especially such a gorgeous one with a cloth looking like it was made by the Queen’s best weavers. It almost looked like a silky silver web.

Spiders. _Arachnid._

You jumped on the bed, throwing away a warm blanket covering your body, and stared at the large room you woke up in. It seemed as big as half of your house at the very least, the walls coloured in shades of lilac and amethyst, two silver chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. You saw dark-wood furniture lavishly decorated with auspicious motifs, a huge oval mirror… it looked like a room of a princess.

“Are you feeling better?”

You screamed when you heard someone’s low voice and clamped your hands over your mouth, quickly moving to the farthest corner of the bed, your back pressed into the cold wall. There was a stranger sitting on the chair near your bed, but for some reason you hadn’t seen him before as if he just emerged from the darkness.

You were staring at the face of a man you saw in the cave. Now, however, he looked fully human, his monstrous lower half replaced by long musculed legs. He was dressed in black lether while his left arm glowed in the dark, wrapped in metal, but he couldn’t trick you with his charms. You knew his true form.

He was a war veteran, stepmother said, a hero, a soldier. She failed to mention he belonged to arachnid troops, the ones who fought alonside soldiers of your kingdom against Hydra tribes.

Grabbing a pillow and hiding behind it as if it were a shield, you cried, shivering and cursing your stepmother silently. How could she do it to you? How could she give you to an arachnid, this revolting, inhuman creature crawling in the dark? How could she send you here, knowing you were to be wed to this beast and bear his monstrous children? Better death than this. Better ending your life yourself than becoming a whore to this creature, forsaken by the gods.

You didn’t know how much time had passed before your tears dried out. The man didn’t try to get closer to you. He didn’t speak, keeping his head low while you shuddered in the corner.

A bride to the spider. Even thinking of that made you feel like throwing up.

“Are you feeling better?” The man suddenly repeated his question, and you shriveled upon hearing his voice.

You didn’t want to talk. Since the time your stepmother had first entered your house, your life was pathetic and worthless. She stripped you of your dowry and all belongings of your mother; she took away your dresses and even ribbons you used to decorate your hair with. You were not the daughter of lady of the house anymore. You were her errands girl, her little servant, the one she had been taking her anger out on. Even when your father was still alive, you knew you wouldn’t be allowed to marry a decent man.

You dreamt of running away and living all by yourself in the forest before it was invaded by agressive driads and deadly lamias. After that you quietly accepted that your fate was to suffee in the arms of your offenders. You realized gods didn’t want you to be happy, but you couldn’t even imagine you would end up being sent to a dungeon right into the arms of this monster who was to breed you. You felt revolt rising deep within you. Even dying was better than this.

“I have healed your knee.” The man said, and you blinked, suddenly conscious of your lack of pain. It was true, you had broken it on the run, but now you felt nothing as if you didn’t hurt yourself in the first place.

He probably expected some gratitude.

“Thank you.” You said in raspy voice, holding the pillow closer to you and hiding your face, your eyes red from tears. You thought it was funny he didn’t chain you, but did he need that? With those eight legs of his he could catch anyone without breaking a sweat.

You bit down on your lip and saw he was watching you intently, so you lowered your gaze, looking at your airy silk dress. It softly glowed in the dark like the cloth of the canopy, and you suddenly thought that this revolting creature had undressed you and seen your naked form. Tears started gathering in the corners of your eyes again.

“Please, do not be afraid.” The man said tenderly, and you answered him with a sob. His tired expression became worried. “I am sorry for scaring you earlier. I have thought it would be better to show you my true form from the early beginning.”

You sniffed and tried covering your shaking feet with the blanket. Why did it have to happen to you? What had you done? Why had he chosen you over other women? You were far from the prettiest ones among your village.

“Why me?” You asked in a little voice, afraid of what you might hear.

The man - the monster in human flesh - smiled at you, his gaze wistful, and you shivered.

“I saw you on the day of the summer solstice. You were dancing barefoot around the fire with your sisters.” The man said, and his gloomy face lit up. “You had a flower crown on your head.”

Oh, he was there on the day of the festival, then. It was one of the few days when you could break free from the hold your stepmother had over you. Your sisters and you always went to the clearing in the woods and danced till the sunset after giving your prayers to the gods protecting your lands. This year your sister Adana had made you a flower crown to cheer you up.

“You were the most charming woman I have ever seen.” His quiet voice made you snap out of your thoughts, and you greeted your teeth. “I’ve been watching you since then when you were out in the village or doing the house chores in the backyard. I saw… I saw when you didn’t let your stepmother kill the spider and put him in the grass instead.”

He gulped, and you bit the fabric of the pillow, shutting your eyes for a few seconds. This beast had been secretly watching you for months, and you had no clue about it. Did your stepmother know? Did she let him do it? How much did he pay her to let him follow you around?

“Are we even compatible?” You sniffed again, afraid to look at him. “Humans and…”

“We are compatible if you refer to being able to bear my children.”

Your fingers buried into your hair, pulling at the roots in frustration. You bit back a cry knowing it wouldn’t make you feel better. Carry little monsters in your womb and give birth to more of those revolting creatures… Were you supposed to lay eggs like spiders did? Would your children grow inside those cocoons? Before you could stop yourself, you were crying loudly and pressing your face into the pillow. When you sensed the man standing up and moving closer, you screamed in horror, pressing yourself further into the walls. He stepped back, an awful, hurt look in his eyes. Before you’d feel guilty, ashamed at yourself, but not now. Not in front of a creature that deserved nothing but death.

He sat back on the chair, watching the shiny wooden floor beneath his feet and allowing you time to calm down again. Why was he quiet? Did he try to persuade you he was civil? That he wouldn’t jump at you like spiders did with its prey? The mere comparison made you shudder, and you wiped the tears with the pillow again.

The silence felt heavy, but you had nothing to say while the man was probably afraid to talk to you, knowing you didn’t want to hear his voice. Did he know how revolting he was? Did he know you’d never step into the cave if you knew who was waiting for you there? Did he know you wished for nothing but break its disgusting long legs with metal claws on the ends?

You forced yourself to think of something else once you looked at his unbearably sad expression. He must have known a beast like him didn’t deserve love. Not a love of a human being, at least. Why did he choose you? Why hadn’t he seeked his betrothed among his own kind?

“Why looking for a human?” You asked him, lowering your gaze to your knees. “Why not the one from your own tribe?”

“We don’t have many females left.” He answered immediately as if he were waiting for you to speak up. “The war with nagas had affected us more than you think.”

“But, surely, there are other species willing t-to… mate with you?” No, you didn’t truly believe anyone in the whole world would be willing to, except the actual giant spiders of the South.

“There a few like driades of coniferous woods and dark elves living in the caves of Northern Mountains, but their number is decreasing, and they are not as willing to marry our men as before. They are trying to save their own kind.”

“Oh, I see. There are too many of us, humans, so we aren’t that valuable.” You smiled bitterly at his words, and the man’s blue eyes widened.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean it. I would never say anything like that, apple of my eye.”

You cringed at his words: he was still trying to trick you into believing he was some gentleman.

“Please, I know it is hard for you to believe me now, but I swear by my mother’s name I’ll give you more than any human man can.” The creature whispered, his gaze soft and loving. “Whatever you wish for I shall bring to you.”

“I don’t want any man to give me anything.” You sobbed, shaking your head. “I’ve only ever wanted my mother to come back, nothing else.”

There was something that looked like understanding and pity appearing on his face. He could apprehend the loss of the one you loved the most, it seemed.

“Forgive me, but this is the only thing I cannot do for you. We practice necromancy, that’s true, yet… you don’t want you dear mother to be brought back that way, believe me.”

“Than there’s nothing you could give me.”

You knew you were unreasonable - nothing could bring her back - but you didn’t want him to think you were accepting his kind offer. He was a monster, and you didn’t deserve to be wed to him.

But then what choice did you have? Surely, you would never leave this place - even if he was kind enough to attempt returning you to your stepmother, that rotten woman would never give him his money back, and he wouldn’t let you go otherwise. Despite all your struggle, he would marry you, and you would have to comply.

How soon would you lose your sanity? Would it happen after seeing his true form for the second time? Maybe when he would bed you?

You felt an urge to throw up and clamped your hand against your mouth again.

“Do you have a potion?” You mumbled, forcing yourself to speak.

“A potion?” He repeated and frowned. “What potion do you need, my love?”

“I don’t know how you call it… the potion that makes you fall in love with someone. They say it twists your heart and makes you forget whatever you felt before towards the one who gives it to you.” Rubbing your tired wet eyes you asked, fixing your gaze on the blanket. You were repulsed by the idea of him even touching you, but if it was unavoidable, maybe being charmed and happy was better than losing your mind completely.

The man sighed, wiping his face with his hand in a black leather glove.

“A potion like this truly exists, and I can make it for you, but it won’t help.” He said quietly. “The charms don’t last long. Of course, they would give us enough time to conceive a child, but is it truly want you want me to do to you?”

_Don’t say anything, don’t say anything, don'tsayanything._

“Then what do you want from me?” More and more tears dropped to the blanket. “Do you expect me to fall in love with you at the first sight? Do you want me to pretend I like being here?”

“No. I don’t.”

There was a deep desperation to his voice you hadn’t heard before, and it made you fall silent despite all the words almost leaping out of your mouth. So, this creature must know how disgusting he was in your eyes. Surely, you weren’t the first human female captured by his tribe - they all knew how scary and ugly they looked to the ones of your kind. Why bringing you here, then? Why forcing you marry him? Of utter desperation because there was no one else for him to mate with? Because he liked you?

It wasn’t getting any better.

“I know you are still tired. Please rest. No one will enter your chamber unless you ask for anything yourself.”

He got up from his seat and slowly went to the other side of the room where those huge wide doors were - they were so big that he could enter in his true form. You hiccuped at the thought. For now he looked perfectly human - you could even call him handsome if you hadn’t seen him back then in the cave. If only he was a true man, you’d be the luckiest girl in the world.

You pressed the blanket to your wet face to take away whatever was left on your cheeks and coughed a little. Staying here was frightening, but you were all by yourself, at least. If you got a bit more rest, maybe you’d think of something. Maybe you’d figure it out.

You could still hear the distant sound of singing somewhere outside, and suddenly you found yourself speaking to him again, making him look back at you.

“Who is that?” You asked, staring at his strong beefy figure. “Is it another prisoner?”

A prisoner, that was how you called yourself. You saw creature’s gaze falling to your feet as he inhaled deeply and murmured, “No. They are my sisters singing to us.” Before you could cry out in horror, asking what magic they casted on you, he continued. “They are sending us their blessings.”

When he had disappeared behind the doors, you pulled the blanket over your head, feeling guilty, hurt, and disgusted at both him and yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bucky, do you have canines?” You asked him in quiet voice, lowering your head to his shoulder and holding your arms around his wide chest while the arachnid carried you on top of his huge spider-like body.

“I do.” He answered calmly, heading back to the house.

“Could you kill with them?”

“I guess I could.”

You pressed yourself to his back lazily, watching other arachnids and a few elderly dark elves passing by the street, your path lighted with many long intricate lampposts.

“Would you kill me with them?”

“No.”

You hadn’t seen how he bit down on his lower lip. He didn’t like casting so many soothing spells, but you refused leaving your chamber before he sedated you almost to the point of leaving you unconscious. After two weeks you spent in the house, staying in your room most of the time, he needed to present you to the elders to prove he was treating your fairly. They weren’t too happy to see you in such state, though you have admitted it was solely your wish to be under those spells. In the end, it wasn’t uncommon for human females.

He hated the charms and how they affected you with all his heart. Most of the women he saw when he was a child were always heavily sedated, and not much changed since those times. However, it was better than seeing the unfortunate ones who had lost their mind from all the suffering.

“How do you feel?” He asked the same question over and over again every day.

“Good.” You nuzzled against the back of his neck mindlessly. “Bucky, you have pretty hair.”

Gulping down, he urged himself to continue walking, enjoying the way your hands were touching him through his leather clothes. He’d give anything to hear those words when the charms wore off.

He knew well you should never get addicted to the spells, succumbing to the calmness they were giving you. But a part of him wanted to listen to you talking so desperately… You had never been so relaxed around him before, even getting on his back without a protest.

“You know, the hair on your lower part is a bit itchy.”

“I’m sorry, my love.”

“Don’t be. I like it, I think.” He heard your soft giggling and suddenly blushed, his cheeks burning. It was the first time you laughed for him.

You were so precious, his dearest one, his beloved, the one he’d give his own life away for. Once one of his sisters said he’d go to Hell if you asked, and Bucky agreed to that. He would.

He still hoped you could grow to love him one day. Although the progress was slow, you weren’t as hostile as before and didn’t cry upon seeing him entering your chamber. Bucky tried bringing you jewelry and beautiful dresses, yet you refused his gifts. However, you seemed eager when he brought you books instead - you read slowly as your stepmother didn’t care about educating you, but books brought you joy like no other present of his. You read everything from children’s fairytales to pieces with recepies his sisters occasionally forgot inside the books they were giving him.

Maybe there was still hope for him that one day you could accept him, even if only in his human form. It would already be enough for him.

“Bucky, somebody’s singing again.” You said curiously and peaked out his shoulder, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. “Is it your sisters?”

“I can hear the voice of the oldest one.” Bucky agreed, knowing they were coming closer to the nursary cave.

“Who is she singing for today?”

Your question made him stiff. Maybe you were sedated, but he didn’t think you were ready to learn the truth or, Gods forbid, see everything with your own eyes.

“The unborn children.” The arachnid frowned and kept going, hoping you would stop asking him the things you shouldn’t know yet.

“Unborn? Is she pregnant, then?”

“… it’s not that easy with our species, dear.”

“Ah, yes. It had to do something with the eggs, right?” As he kept his mouth shut, you moved a little and put your hand on his cheek as his eyes flew to you. “Right?”

“Yes, sweetheart. The parents weave a cocoon where they put the embryo, and the child slowly develops inside before they are ready to break free and come out.”

“Does it happen to all children or only the ones female arachnids bear?”

“To all of them. Actually, before my grandmother invented this way, the process was different for any mate of ou-”

He hurriedly cut himself off before he would make you frightened again. What was happening before his grandmother invented the cocoons was a nightmare, pure savagery, and he knew it better than anyone with his human mother forced to give birth to him by herself. If only his father didn’t make her suffer the horrors of childbirth, she could be alive still. Maybe then Bucky wouldn’t loathe himself so much.

“But why is your sister singing to the unborn child?

The arachnid snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to you, gazing at you relaxed expression. Apparently, the charms were still active.

"The children can hear the songs even within their cocoons. It calms then, helps their development, my love.”

“Can I see them?”

Bucky abruptly stopped in the middle of a street at your odd request and rubbed your arm resting at his waist involuntarily, enjoying the warmth of your body. He really, really loved when you were curious about his kind, but he didn’t know if you could stomach what you asked him to show you. Even though the nursery was the most beautiful place Bucky had seen in his entire life, he knew well it wouldn’t look the same to you. Maybe you would be horrified, disgusted, and his charm would fall easier, leaving you traumatized for life.

“Cast one more spell and take me there, please?”

“I don’t thin-”

Before he had finished the sentence, he felt a quick peck on his cheek and almost choked on air, unable to believe what was happening. Did you just kiss him? Him, the one who was so revolting to you? Dear Lord, those spells of his were too poweful if they could make you do this.

But he’d lie if he said he wasn’t ready to give you whatever he had for just one more little kiss.

“Just one, please?”

“Just one, and we’ll leave immediately if you get scared, ok?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Gods, you could persuade him to do anything with those pretty eyes of yours. Grunting, Bucky whispered a few words you didn’t catch, and his hands stared glowing softly when he caressed your arm - in fact, one simple touch was enough, but he indulged himself a bit more. Your soft skin was so warm…

Listening to your loud sighing, Bucky watched your pupils dilating and ensured the spell was working. Your grasp on his shoulder became weaker, so he carried you to the nursery much slower, observing you if you were close to slip. You seemed so fragile to him now. Before, when he was secretly watching you working from afar, you seemed strong - you carried so much on your shoulders. He was horrified you were treated so badly by your own family, but it seemed you were much more shaken by him, the one who wanted nothing but to cherish and love you.

His goddamn spider body was so ugly you had to take a dozen of spells just to come closer to him.

The cave was much smaller than the one where the town was founded - Bucky would call it cozy since it was way warmer, but he didn’t voice his thoughts, leaving it up to you to make your first empression. Apparently, you weren’t scared still, gazing at a few arachnids inside the nursery - most of them were singing, but you spotted a few weaving an odd flexible fabric of silver threads. Strangely, the process wasn’t revolting at all. You expected the spiders to make the threads from their saliva, but they had carried neet reels instead and did all the weaving with their apparently magical fingers.

“I thought they’d be using their mouth.” You said quietly, and one of the women shook her head disapprovingly at your words.

“No, no, we don’t do that in public.” Bucky answered hurriedly, bowing his head to the woman. “Unless in battle, it is considered inappropriate in our society. Family members could make the threads together if they want, but each arachnid can do it purely by themselves, alone. It is a very private business, my love.”

“I see. My sincere apologies, lady of the cave.” You bowed your head in front of her, and female arachnid smiled warmly at you, not upset with your words anymore. She pointed to the left, and Bucky followed there, looking among the ones who were singing. They were standing closer to the cocoons, and now you had a perfect opportunity to see how their little ones developed.

Staring at breathtakingly beautiful silver eggs surrounded by the halo of soft light, Bucky prayed to see the cocoon with his own child somewhere in the future. It was scary to even think of that now, knowing how repulsed you felt when you heard him speaking of reproducing.

Maybe he wouldn’t be able to have kids at all. If it kept you sane, he would agree to it regardless how badly he wanted to have a child with you.

“They look like angels’ eggs.” You suddenly said, holding your hand up as if you could touch the pure light.

“What?”

Bucky froze on the spot, unsure of what he just heard.

“Angels. Do you know who are they? They have huge white wings and they are always surrounded by light.”

“Yes, I know.” He whispered, trying to withhold himself from crying.

Would you tell the same when the charms would wear off? Would you hate him for bringing you here? Would you scream and shout and cry if he reminded you of the cocoons you called angels’ eggs?

Before he had sunk into a sea of despair, however, one female moved away from the line of singing arachnids, and Bucky saw a shining face of his older sister. She was smiling at both of them widely, and you gaped at her openly, trying to stand up on his huge spider body and holding his shoulder to stabilize yourself.

“My beloved brother and his precious one.” The woman said in a beautiful voice, throwing her hands to the sides as if she intended to give the two of you a hug. “I am overjoyed at seeing you here. Are you giving your betrothed a little tour?”

“I am.” He quickly said, smiling uncomfortably. Bucky wasn’t proud to keep you sedated and now felt ashamed. All his sisters married their betrothed willingly. “We… we came because Y/N wanted to see the nursery and listen to your singing.”

By that time you had been watching his sister with curiousity, trembling on your unstable legs, and Bucky put his hands above yours resting on his shoulders. He wasn’t afraid his sister would misinterpret your words or actions - she knew well what you had endured - rather that she could unintentionally scare you with the way she looked, moved or talked. However, he was proven wrong rather quickly.

“You are pretty.” You said, tilting your head to the side. “Much prettier than Bucky. It’s like you’re made of silver.”

He could be offended by your words, but, in fact, he quite agreed to you - Arabella looked beautiful even by the dark elvish standards with her long silver hair covering her back, her body all shining like the webs arachnids were weaving. Even her lower part was more appealing than his since she didn’t have much of hair there, and her eight legs looked like they were made from glowing marble. In a way, she looked more crab-like than spider-like.

All his sisters were like her. Bucky was the only one who reminded himself of a monstrous creature.

“Don’t judge him too harshly, sweetheart.” Arabella sent you a kind smile, knowing perfectly what her brother was thinking about. “Of us all he has the kindest of hearts.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

Slowly sitting down because your legs couldn’t support you anymore, you pressed yourself to his back and forced him to move his arm so you could look at the spider-woman in front of you. She didn’t look scary despite those long legs of hers, but, well, nothing looked scary to you now. Bucky could push you off the cliff, and you’d fall without much of a sound coming from your mouth.

The woman in front of you looked young, yet her crystal-clear eyes had wisdom in them, the one that was gained with years. Oddly, she looked more human and inhuman to you at the same time. Her appearance was closer to the ones of your kind, but her eyes reminded you of high elves, immortal beings you were lucky to see once. Maybe she was right. If her sisters were like her, you thought Bucky might have the kindest of hearts - you suddenly felt he was more human-like than them.

“If you like my singing, I will come tomorrow to sing for you, dear child. Would you like that?”

“Arabella, I don’t-”

“Yes. Your voice calms me down when I cry.”

Your lips curled up in a faint smile as you watched her approaching the two of you carefully. Bucky felt an urge to hide you behind his broad back, though it was a silly - his sister would never hurt you intentionally.

“I’ll come, sweetheart.” Sending him a gentle look, Arabella reached out to lay a hand on your forehead, her skin softer, yet colder than her brother’s. “Return home now, you are tired. Sleep soundly, precious one.”

Bucky realized she casted a sleeping spell only when you had slumped lower to his spider body, closing your eyes. He shot the woman a furious look, and she pressed her long pretty finger to her mouth, forbidding him to speak when he was ready to snap at her.

“You are ruthless with your soothing spells, brother.” Her whisper was barely audible. “They are too strong for her.”

“Leaving her to lose her sanity is hardly better.” He sounded quiet, but determined. “She asked for them.”

“If you were in her shoes, wouldn’t you asked, too?” The arachnid shook her head at him. “Do not be reckless, dear. Take her home, give her time, give her space. Do not let her succumb to your charms and do not wish for it yourself.”

Bucky went silent, turning back to carefully take you in his arms to prevent you from falling. Resting your head against his chest, he looked at your with a hurt expression on his face. You would never let him come close to you unless you were sedated. What could he do? Arachnids mated for life. He would never love anyone again.

“Do not let it dishearten you, dear brother. She will get better. _I feel it in my bones._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I just remembered I haven’t explain arachnids’ family ties yet - even though Bucky says he has “sisters”, they are actually his cousins, daughters of his aunt. Since the ones of his kind had always lived in a very big families, cousins were considered “sisters” and “brothers” because of their closeness to each other.

You spent the next two weeks in your chamber again - apparently, Bucky’s spells were truly very poweful as you slept the whole day after returning home from the nursery. He even had to have a check on you, but the healer assured him you’d be alright soon. Bucky had to be more careful from now on.

However, he was rather surprised you didn’t cry after your awakening and said nothing to him about your visit to the town. Judging by the way you behaved, maybe you were not as shocked as Bucky expected you to be. He was so relieved.

Arabella was visiting often. She didn’t enter your rooms as a precaution - she said it was too early for that - but stayed right behind the doors, either singing or talking to you. Despite being reluctant at first, as the days passed, you talked more and more about everything you wanted to know. A part of him was jealous. In the end, he could tell you of all the things you were curious about as well, but you refused to talk to him much. Arabella asked Bucky to be patient. In the end, it was him you considered her captor, not her.

The more time you spent with her, the calmer you seemed. You started eating better, sometimes even complimenting him for the food he brought you directly from the surface; the man heard less and less of your crying. Eventually, you even started to move within the house to borrow new books from the extensive library Bucky made exclusively for you. Of course, he still kept his human form whenever you were with him.

“Bucky, we discussed a few things this morning with Arabella.” You said to him when you brought back empty dishes from your room and started washing them despite Bucky protesting it. “That potion I asked you to give me the first day when you brought me.”

He stiffened at your words since he knew perfectly what potion you were talking about. What on Earth Arabella was thinking?

“She told me how your spells work and how humans can get addicted to that. I understand why you don’t want to cast more charms on me.” You rinsed the large silver dish and put it to the side to let it dry before storing them in the cardboard. “But she said that if you added a three drops of love potion to my drink in the morning, it may ease my worries.”

“Dear Lord.” He grunted, taking away your cup and clenching his teeth. Maybe his sister was an expert in potions she had been preparing for decades, yet he couldn’t believe she offered you something like that right after telling him to not use magic.

“Please, Bucky. She said it’s safe.”

“Oh, and how would she know this? I don’t remember her treating any human females for long.”

Controling himself was rather complicated at this point, but he knew he was overreacting. Undoubtedly, his sister would do nothing to harm you in any way. He just didn’t trust the methods he knew nothing about, and risking your health was out of question.

You sighed, taking the apron you stole from your betrothed off and folding it neatly. The more you stayed here, the more acceptable your life seemed to you, and sometimes you hated it with all your heart. Your bed was nice and warm; your food was always ready for you when you became hungry; your room was reserved purely for you, and no one could enter it without your permission; you had many gorgeous dresses your stepmother could never even dream about. Although the thought of Bucky in his true form still made you feel disgusted, you couldn’t wish him to die anymore. More and more you thought someone like him didn’t deserve it just because he was ugly. Regardless what your instincts were telling you, he treated you better than any human did, didn’t he?

You had a better life down here since the times your mother left, and thinking of that hurt.

However, you did want to wipe off the memory of Bucky chasing you the day your stepmother brought you to the cave. Sometimes you saw his eight long dark legs in your nightmares. This was what you talked to Arabella today, voicing your concerns to help you do something with it. Maybe if you could erase this, your feelings towards the man you couldn’t escape would change faster.

Arabella didn’t agree to wiping off that picture out of your mind as the spell that she would need to cast was unpredictable at best and could take half of your memories. As you knew little about magic, she spent some time explaining to you how the charms worked and how they affected both arachnids and humans. Indulging yourself into taking too many soothing spells sounded like a bad idea now, and you understood Bucky’s reluctance to cast them.

Nonetheless, she offered you a better way to ease your worries. Love potion didn’t bring the ones of your kind any particular harm, though it wasn’t powerful enough to keep you in love for a long time. However, a small dose of it could keep your worries away, the woman said. If you and Bucky agreed, she would ensure the potion to be made perfectly.

But he just had to be so goddamn stubborn! You learned that despite his scary appearance and the fact that he’d been through the war from its beginning to the very end Bucky was a hopeless romantic. He probably hoped the issue would be solved somehow purely by itself. As much as you would like it to be true, your mind refused believing that marrying an arachnid wasn’t frightening.

“Listen, I know you care.” You rubbed your eyes with the back of your hand, turning to him. “But I _need_ help. I know soothing spells aren’t safe, so we need something else. Please, let’s try this out. If you see I don’t react as I should, we’ll stop right away. What harm could 3 drops of potion bring, anyway?

He groaned at your persistance, but you weren’t giving up just yet. You spend half an hour talking to him purely about the potion and the possibilities it could bring you until the arachnid gave up, surprised you stayed with him for so long by our own will. More than that, Bucky was content with your desire to get rid of your fears and even change the way you thought of him. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe trying giving you a few drops of a potion would help.

When he let you drink water mixed with potion, he was afraid to see the immediate changes, but nothing happened. You stayed in your room, reading the new book Arabella brought you. Your cheeks weren’t heated; you gaze was focused on the text; your relaxed body wasn’t shaking. It seemed perfectly okay.

Tomorrow morning he gave you three more drops as his older sister had prescribed, and nothing had happened after that, too. Bucky wasn’t even sure it made sense to keep giving you the potion, but you said you were feeling a little better, so he believed you. However, the third day you spent solely in the library, not even locking yourself in your room as usual. Apparently, Arabella’s advice had been way more useful he had anticipated at first.

The forth day you suddenly asked him to show you his true form. You wanted to give it a try, you said. If you got scared, he could cast a soothing or sleeping speel anyway. Since you were persistent, Bucky eventually gave in, but it didn’t end well - you vomited on your own shoes at the sight of his horrifying spider form.

The morning of the fifth day Bucky had fought his desire to pour the whole bottle of potion into your drink and finally see you smiling at him.

The seventh day was better since his sisters visited, taking human form. They brought you gifts - ivory hair comb and hand mirror, pearls and laces. Although you tried refusing their presents because you felt ashamed you could give them nothing in return, they laughed it off: while human traditions required the family of a bride to pay the dowry, arachnids’ custom was quite the opposite. You thought the reason was the lack of females in their society, but Bucky’s sisters assured you it had nothing to do with it. Actually, they had adopted this tradition from the dark elves who had been their mates from the ancient times. Arabella also told you while the kingdom you belonged to was patriarchal, theirs wasn’t much so. She said that despite having seven children - quite a normal thing for a female arachnid - she wasn’t the one who would always take care of them as her husband was equally resposible for the brood. He fed them, bathed them, taught them, and brought them to bed just like she did. It sounded almost insane to you.

Then you returned to talk about their marriage traditions, and sisters were excited to tell you how their husbands courted them before they gave their woves. Apparently, all of them except Bucky had been already married.

"You know, the good thing is the courtship period isn’t restricted by any laws.” Dahlia, the youngest one, said. “While it lasts, a suitor and his family should pamper future bride. When my daughter will grow up, her betrothed will bring her gifts, too.”

You tried your best to think of them as humans. Then the talk of their families was much less scary to you as you imagined them wearing beautiful laced silver dresses on the day of their weddings just like women of your kind did. Did arachnids wear dresses at all, despite when they took human form? You doubted it. Their large spider bodies could only be covered with two dozen meters of fabric, and moving with those on top would be too complicated.

You sighed when the doors to your chamber were finally closed as Bucky’s sisters left. The deep sense of guilt had long settled in your chest. All of them were kind to you. No one had ever forced you to scrub floors or cook before the sun rises to have the breakfast ready when everyone gonna wake up. You had forgotten how the broom felt in your work-weary hands. Even though you did nothing at all, you were fed, clothed and given whatever you asked for.

Why did it have to be like this? If Bucky had been cruel to you, it would be so much easier to hate him and wish him to die. But now you couldn’t. He didn’t deserve to be detested only because of his form.

Wiping your tears away, you returned to bed and wrapped your warm blanket under yourself.

____________

“You shouldn’t creep on her all the time, brother.” Dahlia shook her head disapprovingly. “You don’t give her privacy.”

“She doesn’t know I’m watching her while she’s alone.” When he protested, Arabella shot him a serious glance.

“Your obsession with her will do neither of you any good. Remember, though humans are not as conscious as us, they can still feel the emotions of others. She’ll get scared.”

“She’s already scared!” He barked at the woman, furious, his hands clenched. “I don’t change my form even when I go to sleep. I’ve stayed like that for the whole week! And she’s still frightened. She still doesn’t let me touch her. Maybe she never will. The only time I get to see her happy is when she’s reading in her chamber all by herself, and you’re telling me I can’t do even that?”

“Do you know uncle had always been watching your mother, Bucky?” His second oldest sister intervened with her quiet and calm voice, her gentle hand brushing against his tensed shoulder.

The man stilled, his angry expression turning terrified in a matter of seconds. No, he didn’t know, or rather didn’t think of it much. Although his mother died shortly after giving birth to him, the dark obsession of his father with her was… dreadful. Bucky had never thought his feelings towards you could remind him of that. How could it be? Wasn’t he much more gentle? Kind? Human?

“Bucky, you’re a good man.” He heard Arabella whispering to him softly. “You’re better than him, you had always been. But if it continues like that, it _will_ get worse. I told you, give her time. Have patience. She has suffered no less than you did, and she can’t help you heal if she hadn’t recover herself.”

“I want nothing but love her.” He said in desperation, covering his face with his huge palms.

“Then trust her. Look, she got so much better she didn’t even cry when we came. I know you want her to jump into your arms, but it just doesn’t happen that way.”

Miria patted his head gently and nodded, agreeing to her older sister. They had slowly regained their huge and shiny spider-like forms right in front of the house Bucky lived in, strangers walking the street nearby paying them no attention as it had been a common magic ritual.

“I have to remind you my husband had spent half a year courting me.” The youngest sister said, trying to cheer him up. “And he belongs to the same kind as us. Didn’t stop me from believing he would be a terrible husband, though.”

Bucky forced a faint smile. It was true, and he remembered how desperate the guy had been when Dahlia refused walking with him in the forests again and again. But she wasn’t scared of him; she didn’t hate him because he had eight nasty long legs making a terrifying sound when he walked. It was different.

He felt tears gathering in his eyes and blinked, quickly gathering himself. Bucky wasn’t pathetic to the point he could goddamn cry in front of his own sisters.

“Thank you for your advice. I will do whatever I can.” His voice sounded tired when Arabella dropped a kiss on his cheek and motioned others to follow her to the street.

Soon he was standing outside all by himself, watching the lamppost’s flickering light. The nights were growing colder, and he shivered, turning his back to the black gates and marching straight home. He didn’t know by the time he entered the hallway you had already consumed one third of the bottle with a love potion Bucky stored in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the things happening in this chapter won’t look too gross to you!

Rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, Bucky moved down the corridor to his room. He felt exhausted after that talk with his sisters as if they took all his energy away.

Once he passed behind the doors to your chamber, he suddenly heard your voice, “Bucky, could you come, please?”

He turned and reached for the door handle immediately, entering your room and looking for you. Were you hungry? Cold? Upset about his sisters visiting? You seemed calm and collected, so Bucky just stopped a few meters from your bed where you sat.

“Is everythint alright, sweetheart?” He asked, watching you with a warm expression on his face.

“Yes.” You nodded at him. “It was nice to meet your sisters. Actually, they reminded me of our visit to the nursery two weeks ago.”

“Yeah? What about it, dear?”

“I remembered you talked about weaving the silver threads. You said you usually do it at home, right?”

He looked at you, puzzled by your words. Did he miss anything? Why were you talking about the threads all of a sudden?

“Could you please show me how you’re doing it?”

Your words made Bucky chock on air as he stared at you in disbelief. You wanted to see what? The weaving? Did you realize he would use his mouth to make the threads? Knowing how repulsed you were anytime he showed his spider nature to you even a little, your wish to explore it sounded very odd. Maybe you were a bit guilty after meeting his sisters and wanted to know more about him? Well, if it was the case, Bucky didn’t see any signs of remorse on your face.

His cheeks were heated when he said, “It’s a very… intimate process. Are you sure you’d like to see it with your own eyes?”

“Yes.” You answered firmly, not lowering your eyes. “Besides, you said family members can do it together, didn’t you? Since I’m your betrothed and your family accepts me, I think it’s alright if you weave your threads in my presence.”

Oh, little minx, you didn’t know what you were doing to him, Bucky thought. Saying you were a part of his family, asking him to show you the weaving… Gods, he felt so ashamed and aroused and hopeful at the same time. Clearly, you still had very little idea what the process of threads-making was to any arachnid, but Bucky would make sure not to scare you, staying in his human form.

It seemed Arabella was right - you were getting better.

“Give me a few minutes to gather things I need.” He said, watching your confused face - you probably thought he would just sat down and spit a perfect reel in one shot. The thought made him smirk, and the arachnid turned to the door. “I’ll be quick.”

___________

Watching him with a huge metal disk that looked like something in between a shield and a dish, you grabbed the pillow from your bed and put it on the floor closer to Bucky. You could tell he was nervous, setting the disk down and making a sip from the jar he brought. You wandered what was inside. Some kind magic potion, maybe?

“What are you drinking, Bucky?” You asked, feeling eager to get closer to him.

“Me? Just water.” He blinked and showed your the clay jar. “Do you want some?”

“Oh.”

Your disappointment made him chuckle, and he put the jar aside, brushing loose strands of his long disheveled hair behind his ears. Many people thought he needed to consume something to produce spiders silk, but, in fact, arachnids just had to have a few things purely for comfort and convenience.

“I don’t need any magic to make the thread.”

“You have that magic inside you, then. This is amazing.” You smiled at him, and Bucky got even more embarrassed than he already was.

“But I, huh, have to say my threads won’t be so thin and pretty as those you saw because I’m not a weaver, I’m a soldier. Threads we make are intended to be use in combat.”

“Like a rope?”

“Well, that too. But before I start, please promise me if you get scared you’ll turn away, and then I stop.”

“Dear Lord, yes, yes I will! Please, just show me already!”

You clenched the fabric of your elaborate silver nightgown in your hands impatiently, and Bucky looked down the dark metal disk, closing his eyes to calm himself down a bit. Makind a deep breath and feeling his glands starting producing silky substance, he loomed over the disk and opened his mouth, his canines growing a bit sharper despite his control over the charmed body. His pushed the saliva out of his mouth to leak onto that odd dish on the floor, and you watched it turning into something glowing and more solid before it reached the metal. Your eyes went wide, and you moved a closer to get a better view, not realizing you just made Bucky even more nervous.

He kept his mouth open with saliva streaming down and becoming a strong thick thread - it could hardly be used for making a fabric, but you didn’t care how elaborate it looked, fighting the urge to take it into your hands. Strangely, there was nothing disgusting in the process, you thought, watching Bucky letting out more of the silky liquid. You could see he was deeply embarrassed with his flushed cheeks, yet you didn’t understand why. Was it because he didn’t like you staring at him so intently? Maybe so.

“This is fantastic.” You said quietly, looking at his canines glistening in the dim light of your room.

Bucky breathed through the nose loudly, brushing his hair away again and trying not to look anywhere except the disk filling with a long silver thread his glands were producing. He even cared to make a few perfectly circular shapes, watching the thread he considered almost pretty now. Hopefully, it was good enough for you, too.

“Bucky, you’re amazing.” You whispered softly, your eyes growing warm at the sight of him trying so hard for you. “I wish I could do something like that to.”

Suddenly, he started coughed loudly, and you got closer to him, afraid you did something wrong. As the silver thread was disrupted, the man spit down involuntarily, ashamed at getting his saliva on his face. Watching him struggling with his breath, you tried wiping down the liquid with your own hand, the other patting his back. Dear Lord, what have you done? It was clear as day it wasn’t a usual part of a process.

“Bucky, are you okay? Have some water!” Frightened, you reached for the jar, wiping his wet chapped lips with your thumb. “Please, drink a little!”

His face was unbearably hot. Oh no, what did you have to do? Run to the nearest house and ask for help? But you didn’t even know your neighbors. Would they listen to you? Wouldn’t it be already late for Bucky?

To your relief, he grabbed the jar and gulped down the water quickly, setting it aside and inhaled loudly, his face red. Softly tucking the loose strands behind his ears with your hand, you watched him with concern as he stared back at you, still making some noises but regaining his ability to breathe.

“Are you better?”

He was almost gawking at you, one of your palms stained with his salive, your face growing worried again as Bucky fell silent, unable to process what had just happened. He saw no revulsion on your face, only concern and something that looked like guilt.

“I’m sorry. I’ve dirtied you.” He mumbled and took your fingers in his, pouring the remains of the water left in his jar on them, filling the disk. “I’m so sorry.”

“Dear Lord!” You grumbled at him, watching him erasing the silky liquid from your skin. “Are you playing dumb, Bucky? Who cares about this when you almost chocked?! In the name of all things holy, for a minute I thought you will die!”

He looked back at you, blushing so hard and rubbing your hand to make it clean of his disgusting saliva. When you got more irritated, you yanked your arm right off and snatched the jar from him, gathering what was left inside it and carefully wiping the man’s face.

“I can’t believe someone like you is a soldier who made it through the war.” You mumbled, upset still, but there was no venom in your voice as you cleaned Bucky’s face softly. “You’re so careless. Please be careful, for Lord’s sake!”

“I’m sorry, I really am.” He kept apologizing quietly, feeling your breath on his skin and enjoying your closeness to him. Aside from when he carried you to the town for the first time and then when you two got out to meet the elders, you had never been so painfully close to him.

You licked your dry lips, and his gaze dropped to your mouth. Bucky was growing even more shy, yet more aroused by your pure presence, too. He would definitely need to take a cold shower once you got done with all this. But before it would happen, the man just sat there, pushing the metal disk with a silver thread with his leg when you got up and took a towel from the lower shelf of your wardrobe.

As you returned, wiping his face with the soft fabric, for a second he closed his eyes, afraid that all this was some kind of dream or something. It was unbelievable that a woman like you, the one who screamed and cried upon seeing him in his spider form, was so kind to him now.

“I’m sorry for this. It’s gross.” He muttered under his breath, drowing a sigh from you.

“Of course it’s not. I told you, it looked magical to me.”

“No, you’re just being polite to me.”

Beford he could continue, you suddenly leaned closer to him and dropped a kiss to his lips, burying your fingers in his dark coarse hair. You didn’t withdraw the very same second, prolonging the kiss, and Bucky wrapped his hands around your waist tenderly. Was it really happening? Were you kissing him by your own will, without any charms?

Although he wanted nothing more but to touch your soft lips more, Bucky got suspicious. Grabbing the back of your head forcefully, he forced his tongue inside your mouth and swirled it inside. Oh, he was right.

Distancing himself from you right away, he clenched his teath, feeling betrayed.

“You drank the potion.” He grunted, turning away from you as you saw angry tears shining in the corners of his eyes. “I can feel it on your tongue.”

Confused and ashamed, you gulped down and tried to get closer again, but Bucky wasn’t looking at you anymore, staring somewhere else.

“I’ve only had one third of a bottle. Whatever you want to say, it’s not strong enough to make me fall head over heels with you.” You got defensive, afraid the man would push you away. “Please, Bucky-”

“Please what?” He rubbed his face forcefully, wiping away the wetness gathered in his eyes. “All of this was the potion. All your eagerness…”

“IT’S NOT TRUE!” Your voice became loud, and you grasped the fabric of his jacket, forcing Bucky to turn to you, his face surprised at your attempt to make him listen. “Why do you think I drank it in the first place? Do you think somebody forced it down my throat?”

“What’s the difference, anyway? You didn’t want to do any of this on your own accord.”

“Did I, really? Have you ever though I just need some courage?”

Before he tried to process your words, you inched his face closer to yours, smashing your lips against his mouth in desperation. Bucky groaned, pressing your warm and soft body to his, his hands travelling down to your lower back. Dear Lord, it was too good to be true, but you were too damn persistent to let him get away from you.

“Sweetheart, do you realize you might regret it later?” He whispered between dropping more little kisses to your face.

“Depends on how good you are.” You grunted in return and tucked the strand of his hair behind his ear again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some shameless smut ahead!

That night was the new beginning. Despite Bucky refusing to do anything except kissing you, you spent several hours talking and getting to know each other like lovers would, finally. You ceased to be afraid of him, the only one who had truly cared about you and ready to smother you with love and constant attention. In one week you tried watching Bucky regaining his true form, and, though it wasn’t easy, you didn’t feel repulsed or frightened to death. He was just different. Slowly, you came to terms with it.

The more open-minded you were becoming, the easier it was to accept the reality you lived in now. You were lucky to have Bucky’s sisters always encouraging you to get to know the world around you better: you could talk to them about things you were too embarrassed to ask your betrothed, and they had never even once refused you. At one point you started going out to the town, Bucky always close to you to protect you from anything you deemed scary. Though you were an outsider, someone who didn’t even belong to the same kind as them, you were treated with respect and provided with support you needed so much. You even made a few friends, two female arachnids and a couple of elderly dark elves.

Then the day of the wedding had come. By this time you got accustomed to Bucky’s spider form so much that being around many of his relatives - dear Lord, since he lived alone you could never guess he had such a big family - wasn’t frightening at all. More than that, you really enjoyed being carried by your beloved on his spider-like body because the fancy wedding dress heavily embroidered with pearls and silver threads made it nearly impossible to move for you. Funny, just months ago you couldn’t force yourself to look at those eight long legs with claws on the ends.

“Bucky, on your right!” Before the vicious lamia attacked the two of you, you had casted a barrier, protecting Bucky from a strong snake tail ready to strike.

Snapping out of his thoughts, your husband let out a strong silver rope that wrapped itself around creature’s tail while Bucky charmed the monster, making it fall to the ground with a loud thud. You exhaled loudly above his ear, rubbing his chest and clinging closer to him.

“Dear, it’s not the time to space out just yet.” You said, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “I don’t want the kids to worry about their careless dad getting injured.”

His cheeks grew warm at the mention of your kids, beautiful boy and girl you had given him a few years ago. There was nothing else that could bring Bucky more joy than watching you and them playing in the evening, his house filled with cheerful laugh and loud voices. He had never known he could ever give someone as much love as he gave his family, but Bucky didn’t know someone could love him so strongly in return either. He had never felt happier in his entire life.

He adored graceful forms you had granted your children, their bodies looking even more human than his sisters’, but when he talked about that, you always interrupted him saying that he doesn’t look less beautiful to you just because he has more hair and his body is darker than theirs. It was unfair, you said and kept kissing him until he melted from your touch. One day you had to give him a big lecture upon judging the others based on their looks. Bucky couldn’t possibly teach his own children they were better than others purely because they looked more crab-like rather than spider-like!

He smiled at you, eyeing him with concern. You were the best mother to their kids he could ever wish for.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He kissed the tip of your nose, making you giggle.

“Are you worrying about the children again?” You asked gently, knowing they were perfectly alright with Arabella and Miria. “Daddy?”

Oh, you loved watching him getting as red as tomato. What a little minx! You knew perfectly he got aroused when you called him that.

“Let’s get out of here.” He left a glowing charmed mark on the ground, showing where the lamia laid and surrounding it with a barrier. “I think we’ve done enough.”

“If you refer to patrolling the forest, then yes.” You smirked, and he felt warmth spreading in his chest as he remembered how eager you had been when he made love to you in whatever form. “You know, if not those damn creatures, I’d prefer riding on your back naked. It feels so good when I touch your lower body with my bare skin.”

“Dear, I will fuck you against the tree right here if you don’t stop.” He growled, getting frustrated he couldn’t touch you properly while you gigled in his long dark hair.

Bucky hurried further into the woods to the territory you two had already checked and cleared from any Hydra’s monsters. Oh Lord, he desperately wanted to see you naked with your breasts and hips fully on display in front of him, calling him daddy when he fingered you, listening to your mewls and moans. It didn’t help that you were already massaging his lower body, exactly the mound that covered his painfully hard cock.

“It’s not even the mating season yet, but you’re so eager.” You laughed a little, and Bucky bit his lips.

“Look who’s talking. I can feel you growing hot down there, little one.”

You squeezed your thighs around his torso and started murming something that made him want to throw you to the ground and get on top of you immediately. Slowly stripping him of his leather jacket, you took off your own once your husband stopped, finding the right spot, and then you quickly slip off your pants.

“Come here, naughty girl.” Bucky growled, helping you to come down and then lifting you up with his strong hands so you could lean to him. “You’re too eager today. What happened?”

“I wanna mate, Gods, I wanna mate with you so bad.” Your breath grew hotter as you felt his mound opening and his long, already leaking with precum cock touching your thigh. “Please. Today… isn’t my safe day.”

“Shit.” He moaned, his instincts getting the better of him in an instant when you said you were ovulating. Damn it, he couldn’t resist sliding inside your wet pussy, bottoming you out in one thrust. As you let out a hiss of pain and pleasure - he was damn big, and sometimes it wasn’t easy to take him all - Bucky claimed your mouth with his, his grip on your body growing stronger. “You want me to knock you up again, honey? You want me to fill you with my seed? Because _I fucking will_.”

You couldn’t even answer him when Bucky rutted himself into you, drawing mewls and gasps from you as he fucked your relentlessly against the tree just as he promised, pressing the tip of his cock into your cervix. His mouth was on your neck, leaving little spots on your gentle skin, marking you his, claiming you just like the first time. Huh, you knew you needed to talk to him about having more kids when he wasn’t aroused so much as your body was barely prepared for such intense session - he kept thrusting even after you cummed on top of his cock, screaming his name.

“Bucky, p-please, ah-”

“Little minx. You wanna grow heavy with my brood again, and you didn’t tell me?” His dangerously low voice made your pussy throb around him, and you tried to find purchase in his shoulders, gripping them tighter. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Ahh, I’m s… s-sorry, daddy. I wanted t-to surprise you… ahh!” He inched you closer, holding your soft body against his, your lovely breasts pressing into Bucky’s chest as he bottomed you out again, drawing a fucking scream from you.

Carefully sliding his hands down your body, he took you by the hips, and you crossed your legs behind his lower back, your toes curling. Your back arched of its own accord when you felt the coil starting to build up in your belly again, and you moaned louder, throwing your head back. The next second Bucky attached his lips to your neck, groaning at how tightly your walls were clenching him. The thought of you getting pregnant again made him burn with desire to fill you up to the brim.

“I’m gonna mate you till I’m sure I knocked you up.” He whispered hotly in your ear, rolling his hips the way it made you see stars.

You were screaming his name as he picked up the pace, practucally pushing you into the tree, leaving a pair of scratches on your back, but you didn’t care. The only one on your mind was the man who kissed and sucked and bit down on your skin, fucking you until you nearly passed out. As you squeezed him tighter, cumming again, you felt him finally stilling and releasing his hot sticky seed into your unprotected womb.

“I love you.” He exhaled, his eyelashes trembling as he kissed you, grasping your ass as he filled you to the brim with his cum.

“I love you too.” You muttered, touching his face with your lips. Mating with your lovely monster felt so fucking good.

You couldn’t possibly imagine the depth of Bucky’s gratitude for giving him a chance, for letting him love you, but he couldn’t imagine how much you would grow to care about him either. Even after those years you two spent together, sometimes he was afraid you’d still flinch when he came to drop a kiss on your cheek or rub your back. However, the only thing you did was encouraging Bucky to continue, and then things often moved to your bedroom. The only reason why you didn’t give him more children was because bearing an arachnid wasn’t easy, and Bucky wanted to take care of your health, not destroy your gentle human body with constant pregnancies. But today… today you made him the happiest man in the world again.

Carefully lifting you up from his cock, Bucky took you in his arms like a bride, watching you breathing tiredly. He felt like he could explode from all the love gathered inside him.

“Oh, don’t tell me I need to dress now.” You pouted, and he chuckled, casting a spell - the very next second your body was fully dressed in your clothes again. Though you could feel his cum dripping out on your panties, it didn’t bother you now. “You know, you have to teach me this thing if we will keep patrolling the forest.”

Bucky got red when you winked at him and then laughed out loud, starting to walk back to the cave hidden deep into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story till the end! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
